Tokuhime Koga
Tokuhime Koga is one of the jounin, or commanders, of the Raikage and leads their campaigns against demons in Eastern Yamato. She is at odds with her fellow commander, Sakura Iga. Her attempt to spy on the Southern Horde led her to meet with Varalia Earthhaven and Uminoko Kawamoto whom she helped infiltrate Nagashima Fortress by having them pose as her captors. Biography Early Years Tokuhime was born to the Koga Clan, one of the high ninja clans of Shippuu in Yamato. When the Eastern Horde took over Eastern Yamato, including Shippuu, during the Cataclysm and ensnared the men of the clan under their will, Tokuhime and the surviving women of the clan formed an alliance with their rival ninja school, the Koga Clan, and founded a guerrilla movement called Raikage which dedicated itself to hindering the Eastern Horde's schemes in any way they could. Godslayer Era Tokuhime travelled to Southern Yamato after Raikage learned of the Akai Tora's victory in the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep. She and a few other agents of Raikage decided to stick around and see how the demons of the Southern Horde wouuld react to the Tora's presence. She posed as a slave and infiltrated the village of Otoineppu to learn what the Southern Horde was up to after she had found out about a shipment of some magical scepter to Nagashima Fortress. She witnessed the Battle of Otoineppu caused by the Black Hunters who had come to raid the village, and used the opportunity to free a few abused female prisoners and take them to safety. The runaway women encountered one of the hunting patrols on the way to Hyama and were cornered at a nearby shrine where the human soldiers tried to abuse them. The soldiers' plans were foiled when they were ambushed by a group of women, one of whom Tokuhime recognized as Varalia Earthhaven. After the brawl, Tokuhime approached Varalia's company and introduced herself. Despite tension in the air, each group deemed the other as potentially useful allies than enemies. They exchanged information and learned something disturbing thanks to Unithien Earthhaven connecting the dots: the Southern Horde had sided with the Eastern and Western Horde and planned to store magic into the scepter. Once the three slave women left to rendezvous with Raikage agents, Tokuhime decided to join Varalia's party and suggested they investigate whether the demons would use the scepter to not only subjugate Yamato but all of the Land of the Living. This course of action ended up leading them to an escort of none other than the demonic Marchioness Kadru Vishahara and her even more esteemed companion, Grand Duchess Nhrakate d'Zarnagon, who were on their way to Nagashima Fortress. The women managed to bluff the demons and their escort by having Varalia and Uminoko pose as Southern Horde soldiers who had captured Tokuhime. Although this act put Tokuhime's life at risk since she would be taken for questioning once inside the fort, she was willing to get involved to let Varalia and Uminoko continue their mission as she believed they could be of assistance to Raikage's cause. The group survived the trip with the Grand Duchess and the Marchioness and entered Nagashima Fortress. Before Tokuhime was taken away to the dungeons, she managed to let Varalia and Uminoko know that there was a Raikage agent inside the fortress and that said agent would contact them later. Aliases and Nicknames Appearance Clipped, dark hair. Medium height, fit, dark eyes. Lower half of her face is scarred so she covers it whenever she's in kunoichi garb. When not undercover, she wears the traditional Koga leather armor with dark and purple colours. Personality and Traits Determined, stern. Despises demons and is willing to go to any lengths to have Raikage succeed, even if it means getting captured. She also appears to hold a strong dislike for the Iga Clan, viewing them as too scheming for their own good unlike the more straightforward Koga. Powers and Abilities Skilled in the ninja arts, including using various weapons such as kusarigama. Relationships See also *Raikage Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Raikage Category:Third Age Category:Yamato